Hope Lost and Found?
by IcyTanya
Summary: It's Ancient Egypt again now.Bakura the Thief King has been defeated by Yami, the Pharaoh. Now, Yami finds out something he wasn't supposed to, or at least Bakura didn't want him to. What will happen? Prequel to Hope for the Desert Flower.The rating will
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.

A/N- This is the actual prequel to Hope for the Desert Flower, which I really loved making. Enjoy, read and review. And no flames, yaoi haters don't read.

I won't indicate change of POV, I think a real writer should cope without doing something like that. No offence meant.

* * *

Bakura slumped to the floor, horrified by his defeat. He was in shock and didn't even notice when the Pharaoh brought them both to the castle instead of sending him to the Shadow Realm. In the real world though he didn't have a long time to lament his defeat, he fainted out of sheer exhaustion. Yami said quietly, "Lock him up, we will deal with him later."

Bakura was taken by soldiers who didn't really seem to care how they carried him. For some reason the Pharaoh turned his eyes away from this. 'Finally it's over' thought Yami. And it was, for the past few months everyone at court had been on edge about the final battle between the Pharaoh and the Thief King. But now he had won. 'All I want to do is start crying, but how will I explain that to the people who are depending on me being strong?' Yami thought in a desperate manner before he, too, fainted from exhaustion. He awoke a few days later in bed.

'Oh Ra! What's wrong with me? I can't see' Yami tried to sit up on the bed. But his splitting headache prevented that quite nicely. "Lie down, stupid Pharaoh" said a gruffly concerned voice.

Yami tried to smile, "Se...Seth?" he said in a choked voice

"Wait" said the other person

Yami felt a liquid being forced down his throat. It tasted horrible. "What was that?" Yami asked in a comparatively normal voice.

"It's a potion to stop headaches. Also, you've been asleep for three days and needed some liquid to sustain you. Now, do you want to eat?"

"Slow down" replied Yami, "First, tell me what has been going on? And yes I would love some food"

"I'll tell you everything, but only after you've had something to eat" replied Seth

Yami nodded, knowing that satisfying Seth was the only way he was going to get any answers. Seto got a plate from a table beside the bed. It was filled with exotic fruits that Yami just a few weeks ago would have eaten with relish, but now he felt nauseous merely by looking at them. He realized just how ill he was when he caught himself disliking the fact that he had to eat the fruits. He slowly had a few of them, then Seth took the dish away knowing that too much could not be forced on him at once. "The dish is right here if you ever feel hungry and nobody is here." He was stalling for time, he knew it and Yami knew it. So of course Yami said nothing and went on staring at him, he sighed in defeat, "What do you want to know?"

"Firstly, what happened to Bakura?"

"He's in the dungeons. I took the liberty of having his Item taken away and kept safely."

"Safely where?" Yami continued suspiciously.

"In my drawer, so I can use it to kill you and become Pharaoh!" said Seth sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"How could you do this to me Seth? After I trusted you, oh how could you?" replied Yami dramatically

"Trust me? Since when? You must really be ill Pharaoh!" replied Seth dryly

"Always!" Yami continued ignoring Seth's comment "All my life you were the one person I would have given my life for, I..." at this point Yami slapped his hand to his forehead and yelled, "Ouch" and Seth burst out laughing, "The gods are punishing you for lying, my dear Pharaoh"

"It's not funny Seth" Yami grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Your joints have become stiff from overuse from the time you were fighting with the Thief Lord, you shouldn't try to use them too soon." explained Seth kindly.

"Now he tells me" said Yami to no one in particular

Seth replied anyway, "You never asked"

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Yami glaring

"As if you haven't fought enough, fist to fist and Shadow Duels to learn by now. You must be really foolish then" snapped Seth glaring back

"The effect of having to stay with you" Yami retorted

"Actually, I seem to be going a bit soft in the head because of _you_." Seth said instantly

The door closed behind them.

"Now, now. Don't flatter yourselves, we all know both of you are a bit weak in the head from birth but you don't need to show it so." Said a woman's voice from behind them.

"How nice of you to say so Isis" replied Seth sarcastically, recovering faster than Yami.

"Thank you, I try" said Isis smiling

"Try?" asked Yami

"Yes, I try to keep on reminding you that I'm so much smarter and beautiful than anyone else, and you two have so much to learn from me"

"Oi" exclaimed Seth and Yami together

"You are too arrogant for your own good" "You should win the 'Most Self-Appreciatory' prize" they said this at the same time, both quite coldly and haughtily which made a funny combination as Isis soon found out. She also soon started laughing when they kept it up much to their astonishment.

"Seth, I think she's finally cracked" said Yami

Seth just nodded looking at Isis who was doubled up with laughter, surprised Seth and Yami were just as funny as haughty Seth and Yami.

"Never mind. How are you Yami? That's what I came to ask anyway." Replied Isis still bursting into bouts of laughter at intervals

"As good as I'll get while you're around" replied Yami with an accepting smile that seemed to say, 'Life has its ups and downs, I'll deal with them'

"Are you patronizing me?" Isis demanded

"Of course not, why would you think so?" replied Yami blinking innocently

Isis glared at him, "With a lunatic like you, one never quite knows"

Yami rolled his eyes, "If I'm a lunatic, why are you so bothered about whether I'm patronizing you or not?"

"Because all Pharaohs are lunatics, but we still have to care what they think" Isis replied

"That can be considered sacrilege you know?" said Yami nonchalantly

"If you say it nobody will believe you and Seth is just as great a lunatic as you are"

"That is not funny" Seth cut in

"Did you think it was a joke?" she said

"Two against one may not be fair but it certainly works Isis dear" Yami said in a very sweet voice

Isis gulped, "You wouldn't do that to a poor defenseless lady would you?"

Seth and Yami looked at each other and then turned to her slowly with predatory grins on their faces, "Since you're so much better than us…" started Yami

"You can just think yourself out of it can't you?" finished Seth

Both of them started tickling her. Isis screamed with laughter and tried to defend herself, Seth gasped out, "How funny was that?"

"Revenge, sweet revenge is ours" exclaimed Yami

Soon all three of them were splayed out on the bed, too busy laughing to do anything else.

"If one of the servants came in and saw us like this" said Isis, it was more of a question than a statement and Yami answered sleepily, "They would probably think we were a threesome"

"Yami!" the other two exclaimed, Yami jumped up in surprise, "Who died?" he asked blinking.

The other two looked at him quite pointedly, "What did you mean by that?" asked Seth finally

"You're not a child, you know what I meant. And now that you've woken me up, answer some of my questions. What did the Council decide about Bakura?"

Isis and Seth glanced at each other, finally as if by mutual consent Isis spoke up, "Now Yami, keep your cool alright?"

Yami screwed up his forehead, 'What's wrong?' but aloud he simply nodded.

"Now," Isis went on, "At first the Council was all in favor of simply killing the Thief King and letting it be."

'At first? What happened after then?'

"After that some of the older and, perhaps, wiser members said that it would be too brutal. They said that he should be given a subtler punishment, they are waiting for you to decide it." There, she had told him. Much to her surprise and relief, Yami looked down at his crossed feet thoughtfully instead of yelling. 'A much more referable alternative' she thought. "What exactly do they mean by 'subtle'?" Yami spoke up at last.

Isis sighed, the weak point of the whole decision and Yami had zoomed straight to it. 'But after all, he is Pharaoh. I think he knows that they can't decide exactly what is to be done with the Thief Lord'

"They want him to somehow be truly sorry that he did this."

"They must be mad" Yami replied

"I agree," said Seth, "If he isn't sorry now, what in the name of Anubis can we do to see that he becomes sorry?"

"At the moment I'm going to forget all about him and rebuild my kingdom properly" Yami said in a no-nonsense tone.

Isis stared at him for a moment, "You're quite confident that he'll be happy to be forgotten?"

"He had better be. Or else I don't care _what _the Council says, I'll kill him with my bare hands if need be."

"Hear, hear" replied Seth with a light grin

Isis shook her head, "Things might not be that easy, Pharaoh. Be careful"

Yami rolled his eyes, something he had been doing a lot recently, "Whatever most people believe, being Pharaoh is _not_ the ideal job. I think I can take care of myself Priestess"

"This is one thing we really can't fight about." Seth spoke up, "The battle is over, and you've won. Now it's the aftermath, we can't collapse now"

"We won't Seth, we won't" replied Isis

"What was the whole point of this anyway?" asked Yami

"None." Said Seth, "There was no…."

A servant came rushing into the room, he bowed to the Pharaoh and said, the Council wants you urgently, Ph…" he was stopped by the voice of a man who swept in just then. He bowed in a manner which showed an undeniable lack of reverence, he was dressed in the same pattern as Seth, showing that he was a priest, but the ornament around his neck shaped like that sun also shone just as brightly as it was made of solid gold. The mark on his headdress was that of Anubis, showing that he was of a higher rank than Seth. But as among most of the priests, age and _disloyalty_ to the current Pharaoh befitted rising in the ranks, this meant nothing whatsoever to Yami who knew about the hatred most of his priests felt for him. This priest, Anukh, was the one who had protested most loudly against Yami becoming the next Pharaoh. He started to speak in clipped tones, "Pharaoh," he began, "we of the Higher Council have decided to call a meeting and you must…"

Isis and Seth spoke up angrily, "Are you blind? Do you not see that the Pharaoh is ill?" "A meeting? The Pharaoh has not recovered nearly enough to attend anything of that sort!"

Yami put up a hand to quiet them down. "Yes, Anukh?" he said quietly

"You must come to this meeting. It is very important; the fate of Upper Egypt might depend upon it! Also we must decide what to do with the Thief King"

Another person came rushing into the room, "My Pharaoh" the person gasped out, "It's the Thief King, he's…"

* * *

Don't like cliffies? Sorry, review and I'll post soon. Do you know just _how _discouraging it is to see 'No Reviews' written on the page? Please, if no one likes it, TELL ME. I'll stop writing. (Btw, that does Not, I repeat, Not, include yaoi haters) 


	2. Destiny's Path

Oksie! Next chapter here, since I give cliffies I decided to give a small recap of the previous chapter in the beginning. And how fast I update depends on how many reviews I get.

* * *

_Recap _

_Another person came rushing into the room, "My Pharaoh" the person gasped out, "It's the Thief King, he's…"_

* * *

Chapter 2-

Destiny's path

"…in a coma type of thing! But he has a golden light surrounding him. The healers sent to take care of him are scared; they say that the golden light is his…uh.. 'aura' I think they said. They say that there has been some misbalance in whatever type of magick he uses so somehow this has happened! They want you and the Mother Healer and the High Priest Seth to come and see."

Isis and Seth looked at Yami whose expression clearly showed that he was stunned. He recovered quickly though, and started taking charge, "Thank you, you may go" he told the servant, then he turned to Isis and Seth, "Isis, come with me. Seth go and get the Millennium Ring and join us in the dungeons, be fas…" The other Priest started protesting, "But Pharaoh, we nee..." Yami interrupted him coldly, "Yes? You need?"

The Priest looked taken aback. Seth hid a smirk, usually Yami was quite tolerant with the corrupted Priests so this was the first time any of them had met Yami's legendary 'ice' temper. Isis was as collected as always but she allowed a tiny smile to escape her. But then she spoke up, all business, "Well, Anukh if you have nothing to say we really must leave. The Thief King might die and it seemed to be your expressed wish that he _didn't_."

Anukh glared at her, she met his gaze as coolly as Yami had done. Finally he bowed and muttered, "Of course, Mother Healer." He spun on his heel and went out of the room. Seth stood up, "You two go to the Thief King and find out what's wrong with him. I'll bring the Ring like you said, we might need it."

Yami and Isis nodded and they moved out to the corridor then separated. Yami and Isis went to the right leading to the dungeons and Seth moved to the left leading to his private chambers. Yami reached Bakura's cell and let out a silent gasp. 'Oh Ra! What will we do?' Bakura was floating three feet above the ground and he was surrounded by a golden light, indeed his aura. Isis standing behind him said suddenly, "But how can that be his aura?" Yami frowned, "Yes, I thought only the purest auras were golden, so far only children are recorded to ever have that color…how can Bakura have it?" The healers who had so far been cowering at a corner of the cell, all began to speak at once. Yami told himself, 'Calm down. Shouting won't help, try to figure out what is...' at that very moment one very unlucky person started babbling even louder than the others and Yami had had enough. "Quiet! All of you!" he yelled and the little cell was immediately silent. "Now," he began glaring at anyone who looked like they might want to interrupt, "all of you are worried about him right?" All the healers nodded. "But you don't know what's wrong with him?" Another round of hurried nods. "So leave! We will take care of him" said Isis impatiently; she could feel Bakura's life force dwindling. The healers took this advice and went out quickly with as much dignity as they could. Seth entered, "I've got it" he said, "By the way, what exactly happened here? The healers ran past me as if Osiris himself were after them" he looked pointedly at Yami who shook his head. "I shouted at them because they were going on about nothing and wasting our time. Bakura doesn't have long in our world if we can't help him. I'm sure you can feel it too."

Seth nodded reluctantly, "Yes, but what exactly is wrong with him?" Yami shrugged but Isis kept quiet, and went on looking at Bakura. The two stared at her, Seth spoke up quietly, "Uh…Isis?" Isis sighed, "This has caused a big problem you two. In the whole history of magick there have only been about four cases like this. It means that the power of whatever magick he uses, in this case his Item, the Ring is attuned to him now. As long as it is not allowed to touch him it will continue to pull his life force, his chi, to exist. When he dies, as is inevitable, the Ring will explode and the power trapped inside it will be free. Then who knows how much trouble it will cause. When he could touch the Ring it still took chi from him but since there was direct contact he also got the chi back. But if we give the Ring to him he will surely kill us, so that is out of the question."

"So?" Yami prompted, "What can we do about it?"

Seth sighed, "I think I know the cases you're talking about Isis" Yami looked from one to the other impatiently, "So tell me why don't you?"

"The only way to stop this process is to bind his soul with someone else's who can touch the Ring, or else kill him." said Isis

Seth started talking now, "I can't do it because my Rod and the Ring would reject each other, they are both Yin. And the other Priests are too corrupt to be allowed so much power."

Yami rubbed his forehead lightly, "But my Puzzle is Yang, and I wouldn't use the Ring for power, is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes!" Isis said, Seth simply nodded. Then Isis added, "Of course there is the alternative" She shrugged, "Killing him". To their surprise Yami started walking towards Bakura, "Hey, wh…" Seth began but Isis hushed him. Yami reached the edge of the aura and motioned to Seth to give him the Ring, he took the Puzzle around his neck out. Then he took one more step and was enveloped by the golden light but soon his own aura shone out, dazzling silver which was almost like the white of snow. He placed the Puzzle in Bakura's hands gently and hugged the Ring to himself. Without warning their auras expanded and grew, moving with each other as if in a dance. The Ring and the Puzzle levitated and seemed to join, the Puzzle fit into the middle of the Ring. Shadows on the wall flickered like flames, and shadows on the floor froze like ice. Finally it stopped, the colors fit into each other perfectly and Bakura fell into Yami's arms. Yami hugged him as he had hugged the Ring earlier and then he turned around to face Isis and Seth who were looking at him in awe. "Ra, Yami what did you do?" Seth whispered softly. Yami shook his head and said, "We can't let anyone find out we did this. They would ask why we didn't kill him"

Isis took charge, "We'll have to leave him here for now, but he'll need contact with you for survival or else the Ring will start feeding off his chi again."

Yami gazed at the boy in his arms, "I'll take him as a personal slave. He can't find out that his soul is bounded to mine. He'll try to break the bond and…" he let it trail off

"But Yami," Seth argued, "Since you were the one who initiated the binding, he'll be the submissive. Meaning that even if this wasn't about the Puzzle he would yearn for your touch"

"So?" Yami asked

"So if he doesn't know why he feels like that, he'll try to kill himself _anyway_! In fact if, and only if, we're lucky he'll probably fall in love with you. And that's just the best case scenario." Seth looked a few seconds away from exploding

"Seth calm down or humans will discover spontaneous human combustion a few hundredyears before they're supposed to." Isis counseled

"Sponta…what?" repeated Seth with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Just something my Ankh showed me, ignore it." replied Isis

"Let's go. I'll leave Bakura here," Yami interrupted their conversation.

As they walked to Yami's room Isis remarked, "The sun feels like setting Pharaoh. We should sleep soon."

"Yes soon. But first I need to know all you can offer in this crisis."

"The crisis is over Pharaoh," said Seth

"Actually I think it is just beginning," Yami replied

Seth raised his eyebrows and looked at Yami but it was Isis who answered, "The Pharaoh is right Priest. We have to keep the other Priests from sensing any discrepancy, we have to explain the Thief Lord's illness and how we cured it. Also, the Pharaoh will be a dominant now, correct?"

"I understand what you mean Pharaoh." Seth remarked

"I don't understand what you mean by dominant Isis. And Seth talked about Bakura being a submissive, I thought I understood what that meant at the time but…now I realize I don't."

"I'll give you a few manuscripts on it later Pharaoh. For now let us concentrate on more immediate problems," Isis said

"And Yami being a dominate and taking Bakura, a submissive as his personal slave is not an immediate problem?" countered Seth looking at Yami's confused and frustrated face in an amused manner

"No Priest it isn't," Isis glared at him for a second before, "And be more formal, if someone sees us talking like this a lot of things can be compromised"

"Of course, Mother Healer" said Seth sarcastically

Yami shook his head and stepped forward, "No need for that, we have reached my chambers although you didn't notice"

The trio entered the room and sat down. Yami on the bed with his legs folded under him, Isis in a chair near the bed and Seth on the window seat. "So what do you want to know Yami?" asked Isis

"What exactly are the consequences of this? I know we need contact but how much and how frequent?"

"How frequent?" Isis repeated, "Well, there aren't many records but…"

"As often as possible seems to be the main verdict of anything we _do _have, and at least once a day." this was Seth

Yami looked a bit worried, "What exactly do you mean by contact? Do I just have to touch him, or what?"

Seth shook his head, "That's a bit difficult to say, logically it should be just a skin-on-skin touch. Even if you just brush your finger against his cheek for a moment it should work."

Yami's face was apprehensive, "What do you mean 'should'?"

"He means that in all the other cases the submissive seemed to _want_ more than that. Their dominant's touchseems to be a sort of addiction to them." Isis interrupted

Yami rolled his eyes, "There you go again with your talk of submissive and all. When will you get the fact that I don't understand what you mean by a submissive!"

"OhRa Yami, can't you understand English?" replied Seth impatiently

"Well, if that is a normal word in English then obviously not. But it seems to be a term you found in one of your manuscripts." said Yami screwing up his forehead in experastion.

"So there really doesn't seem to be much we can do now is there?" asked Seth getting up and going over to the other two. Isis nodded, Yami on the other hand asked, "Why? Is this submissive and dominant thing very important?"

"Yes Yami, it…" Isis began when Seth interrupted her and said snidely, "No, of course not. It's just the main foundation of the whole spell, other than that it's nothing at all Pharaoh."

Yami glared at him, "I just asked, you didn't have to be so rude."

Isis answered him, "It's late Pharaoh, and we should all go to bed. Tomorrow will be a very hectic day."

Yami nodded, "Goodnight, High Priest, Mother Healer"

The other two replied, "Goodnight."

They went out of the room with soft steps and Yami fell back on the bed. He ran his eyes around the room but didn't take in anything of the scene he saw. His mind was on other things; slowly he dozed off while watching shadows, mutated beyond belief and recognition, flickering on the walls. Ghostly lights which shouldn't have been there, he slept fitfully. A lone candle burned on a small table beside his bed, it was nearly finished when a long time later he woke up to the sound of crying.

* * *

I think I finished this in record time, wow! Well, please read and review and I might even break this record in putting up the next chapter. Did anyone get why I took golden and silver and not the customary white and black? And by the way, does anyone think I need a beta? Anyway, hope you liked it! 


	3. Soulmates

Next chapter, I'm going to try and update a lot faster from now on. But forgive me if it is a little late. Song belongs to John Denver.

_Recap_

_A lone candle burned on a small table beside his bed, it was nearly finished when a long time later he woke up to the sound of crying_

Chapter 3-

Soulmates

Yami slipped off the bed and onto his feet, he stood still for a second trying to access where the sound was coming from. 'Downstairs. From the dungeons' his heart leaped, 'Bakura!'

He noiselessly moved out of the room into the lamp lit corridor. 'Why haven't the guards noticed anything yet?' he demanded to himself, that was when he noticed the regular breathing around him. 'Asleep!' he thought angrily, at any other time this would have simply amused him but right now he was inexplicably angry. He moved down, his essence covered in shadows. The guard in front of Bakura's cell was awake, 'One of my most trusted men,' Yami thought. Reaching the cell he motioned for the keys and held a finger to his lips. No one would disturb him. He opened the door and left it unlocked. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark; he knelt down beside the small threadbare mattress and looked down at the angelic figure on it. Crouched in a fetal position he was sobbing silently. Trembling lightly as if afraid, 'Of what…?' he stroked the figure's hair. 'How soft' he marveled, he suddenly reached down and kissed his brow lightly. The sobbing lightened until it finally stopped, Yami moved to leave…but a hand was on his wrist, clutching to him as if he were a lifeline. He looked at the boy for a moment, 'He is still shivering' he lay down beside the other boy and held him close. He started singing softly-

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

The warm bundle in his arms stirred and whispered, "I do love you". Yami gasped and looked at Bakura's face, but he was still asleep with a smile to brighten up the dullest lives. He traced the scar on Bakura's cheek as the sun began to rise. 'I need to go' he realized, he gently but oh so reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace. He took a last look at the pale face so rare in the land of Ra and left. He handed the keys to the guard, "Has he been eating lately?" he asked casually, nobody could know that this answer mattered to him. The guard shook his head, "He says that Anubis's land and the dungeons are equal in his eyes, but he would prefer to be in the land of Anubis."

"And not so politely I'm guessing?" Yami raised a fine eyebrow

The guard frowned, "When he said it he barely had the strength to gasp it out. I don't think he could have managed a word more without putting his soul into it."

"You really think he wants to die?" Yami looked at the guard shrewdly; he trusted this man's judgment.

"He is but a child, an old child certainly but he still has the will to live." the guard replied

Yami nodded, he murmured a small, "Thank you" and came out swiftly. He went straight to the court to search for either Isis or Seth. Inside the room his eyes scanned the rows quickly but neither was there. His eyes narrowed slightly but he sat on the throne and nodded for court to start. As Yami was on the fourth or fifth case about an hour later Seth and Isis quietly came in. Yami looked at them and raised his eyebrow in a silent question, Isis was looking at some manuscripts in her hand but Seth shook his head slightly to say, 'Later'

Yami turned over to the matter at hand; a merchant was complaining of his jug being stolen by a boy who was standing next to the merchant and shaking his head contemptuously at the merchant. Yami interrupted the merchant, "You say you want your jug back correct?" on the merchant shaking his head yes, "So that means you didn't actually see him stealing it?" the merchant nodded again and was about to start talking when, "So what's your proof that he stole it?". The merchant blabbered on for a few more minutes when Yami spoke up again, "Meaning basically that you do not have any proof but you thought he did it because he looks odd? I'm afraid that will be counted as a false charge. Pay the boy twenty gold and please leave the court." his no-nonsense tone made it obvious that he meant it and the merchant gave the boy the penalty money. But in front of all the court the boy threw the money back at the man's face and said loudly, "I do not want his filthy money. You get it all from cheating the peasants," the boy bowed once to Yami then turning around he proudly left the court. Yami simply looked at the merchant from where he was resting his head on his arm; he turned to look at Isis and Seth who were both mirroring the amusement on his own face. "May I ask you to leave?" he asked the merchant and even his voice showed his amusement. The merchant blushed in embarrassment and left, a few of the Priests started talking to Yami, "But Pharaoh, he did look odd" "Who would resist so much money?" and something which really caught Yami's notice, "He does look odd, his eyes are shifty Pharaoh we shouldn't trust him".

Yami started speaking coolly, "You mean that merchant? Yes, he did indeed look shifty, maybe I should banish him as he looked very deceitful. Is that what you wish?" the Priests simply gaped at the boy on the throne. Eyes sparkling with anger Yami repeated, "Is it?" The scribe who was in charge of the cases called out, "The last case of the day is the one of the Thief King, my Pharaoh"

Yami nodded calmly, but his heart started beating too fast. 'Calm down' he told himself. "Bring him in," he called

There seemed to be a fight going on in outside the court room. One of the guards suddenly fell into the room, Yami gazed at the guard surprised. "What is going on?" he called out. The guard stood up. Seth ,however, was the one who answered, "It seems the Thief King did not wish to be 'escorted' so he disposed of his 'escorts'." the corners of his mouth turned up a tiny inch invisible to all but his closest friends. "Oh," Yami said carefully, "then by all means, let him be without an escort. I do not mind"

"Thank you Pharaoh," came a mocking voice from outside. Bakura stepped inside lightly and walked over. He was now standing in front of Yami. Yami nodded coolly, "You're welcome"

Bakura looked slightly taken aback by that, Yami mentally congratulated himself before giving the command for the case to be told. The scribe finished quickly, much quicker than Yami expected. 'Are they bribing the scribe now so that they can lighten Bakura's punishment?' Yami thought, 'It doesn't matter at the moment'

"Pharaoh," the scribe called out, "A decision must be taken"

Yami easily stood up and said, "I wish to take him as a slave"

"No!" Bakura screamed. Gasps and whispers could be heard everywhere, but they soon quietened down though Bakura did not. "I won't," he was saying, "I just won't. Kill me if you like, if I have to be that bastard's slave I will…" he never got to finish, his aura began to shine again. He swayed on his feet for a moment as if exhausted and then fell. He had been standing on one of the steps leading up to the throne, in that split-second Yami realized that he would not survive the fall down. He ran down the stairs and in a moment when a dead weight fell into his arms he tightened his hold on the other boy, he growled possessively under his breath, 'I won't let you die on me now!' he called out, "Isis, Seth". They both nodded, "Let's go," Isis exclaimed. Yami started walking with Bakura in his arms, he suddenly stopped and called out behind him, "Court dismissed"

The boy in his arms was shaking, much like in the night. 'Bakura's still awake,' Yami realized. He pulled Bakura closer and started running as soon as he had closed the door behind him on the throne room. Behind him Seth and Isis were also doing the same, soon they reached Yami's room and Yami went inside first. He gently placed Bakura on the bed and started rocking him lightly against himself. Bakura was crying, "I can't see," he said softly. Seth came up from behind them and murmured to Yami, "Just keep on doing that and he should be alright"

And sure enough, Bakura calmed down and went to sleep and long before that his aura had already rested. Yami immediately turned to the other two, "Why did that happen? I had touched him enough to keep him going!"

Seth hesitated, Isis spoke up, "Yes, but he was insulting you. That means he was rejecting you and technically your magick, the rest I think you understand"

Yami nodded thoughtfully. Then he said, "But does that mean every time he doesn't like something I do and insults me in his mind even then this will happen?"

Seth answered this, "Yes, but don't worry it won't happen as many times as it normally would have. Bakura is a submissive and submissives, yes I'll explain what submissives are, don't or rather can't think of their dominants insultingly. You heard he said he couldn't see? That was because he insulted you and you're his dominant, not because of the chi problem"

Isis handed Yami a sheaf of papers, "For a precise magickal understanding you can read those but I'll explain in layman language. Since you are trying to make him accept your magic, you know like if you are giving a person blood your blood has to beat theirs into submission, it is the same with magick. So basically he can't reject your magick, and if he rejects you in any way his magick will hurt him because it now thinks that it belongs with yours. There is just one tiny problem with this Yami." Isis looked slightly uncomfortable. Yami sighed, "I know I won't be able to marry. I'm not bothered"

Seth hesitated, "Actually no, it's something we found out today, apparently only," he mumbled something unintelligible and Yami stared at him, "I can't hear you," he said finally

"I said that only soulmates can bind their souls, or have become a Pair."

Yami turned to this new word, "Pair? What is that?"

Isis explained, relieved that Yami hadn't started screaming yet, "A submissive and a dominate together are called a Pair, it is a very precious connection to have. 'Like two halves of a whole' is the description in the manuscripts" Bakura faintly whimpered.

"Oh, that seems so odd…" was all Yami said. Suddenly Yami got up and shook his head, "Oh Ra! Bakura"

Isis and Seth looked at each other and Isis opened her mouth again to ask what was wrong, but they soon found out anyway when Yami turned around and settled down beside Bakura and started to cuddle him and Bakura smiled slightly at the contact.

Seth began to smile, really smile, "Oh Ra indeed Yami!"

Isis also smiled, "Yami is…"

I love this story loads, I simply can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you have as much fun reading and please review


	4. Love

Um… I'm trying to put up chapters as fast as possible, no one kill me please! Lots of fluff on this chapter.

* * *

_Recap_

_Seto began to smile, really smile, "Oh Ra indeed Yami!"_

_Isis also smiled, "Yami is…"_

* * *

Chapter- 4

Love

"…in love" she finished with a happy sigh. Seth smiled and whispered to her, "The Thief Lord has fallen asleep, look at them both"

"I'm not!" Yami exclaimed shooting up from his position on the bed. Unfortunately that also meant that Bakura, who had been sleeping half on Yami fell back onto the bed and had a rather nasty wake up call. He sat up and blinked, rubbing his head, "What happened?" he asked as if he couldn't recognize anyone. His eyelids started drooping immediately after he said that and he yawned, Yami's heart instantly melted. He sat down beside Bakura and pulled him into his arms saying softly, "Nothing, are you tired?" Bakura nodded slightly though his second yawn would have been answer enough. He snuggled into Yami and fell asleep again. Yami looked at him for a few moments before Isis coughed, Yami looked up at her and asked, "Why is he so tired?"

Seth frowned and shook his head, Isis said in a troubled manner, "He must have lost a lot of energy when he insulted you, but still…"

Yami interrupted, "He hasn't been eating for some time. The guard at his door told me, he refused to eat or drink for over three days."

Seth raised an eyebrow and said icily, "He's quite near to death's door by now I'm sure."

Yami looked panicky, "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," replied Isis. "Not until he wakes up, I mean," she explained when she saw Yami's disbelieving face

"Until then you really won't be doing anything else judging by the hold you have on him, and you expect us to believe you don't love him?" Seth commented dryly

Yami blushed, then he protested hotly, "So I'm head over heels for him just because I wouldn't let him die?"

"Yes," was the reply he got from both. Yami winced. Isis gently explained, "It's not the fact that you saved him from death, it's more the fact what you did to save him from death. The first time, at the risk of your own life you brought him back from the Shadow Realm. Then you sacrificed the chance of having a wife and you took the risk of having someone literally dependent on you for life, lastly is what happened today, when he fainted you shot up from the throne as if it was your one true love falling. Which," she added thoughtfully, "it probably was."

"Ha ha, very funny. We should applaud your wit," Yami replied sarcastically

Isis opened her mouth as if to reply then apparently though better of it. Seth shook his head, "Back to the Thief Lord, we'll have to go slow with his eating, if he eats too much at once he'll be sick."

Yami turned to him, "So what exactly can he eat?"

"Good question," Seth sighed, "I would suggest a few small fruits or so about every twenty minutes."

Isis nodded, "He should have that until he can stand up by himself."

Yami stared at her, "Was that a joke?"

"No," Isis answered. "He won't be able to stand up for himself for, say, the next three to five days. He'll need someone around him all the time."

Yami bit his lip. "Can you two take over for me? I don't want, um…I really don't like…"

"Leaving him alone?" Isis finished for him with her old smile back in place. Yami nodded. "We'll do it," Seth said. "But for the moment don't you think you should eat?"

Isis nodded. "I'll go to the kitchen for two plates, when Bakura wakes up give him the other one. Until then since Court has already been dismissed we'll stay. My work is finished, what abut you Seth?"

Seth motioned yes. "A long time ago. By the way Yami, I came here in the morning and you weren't here."

Yami thought back to the morning. 'Of course not, I was in Bakura's cell,' he reminded himself. 'But I don't want to tell them that just yet.' So he replied, "I went out for a walk, it was a beautiful morning"

Isis gave him a funny look. "In which part of the garden exactly?"

Yami replied quickly. "North, towards the flower-beds"

She suddenly smiled and looked down at the bundle in Yami's arms. "Oh, I see."

Yami looked down as well; Seth on the other hand gave Isis a funny look who mouthed to him. "I'll explain later"

Seth knew he wouldn't get anything more out of her. 'But she'll tell me later, won't hurt to wait a little while,' he reasoned. Then he tapped his feet and said. "I'll go get the food now shall I?" he told Yami

Isis also spoke up. "And I'll go with you"

Yami nodded in a preoccupied way, Seth doubted he had even heard them. Isis stood up and motioned to him to follow, as soon as they were out of the room Isis burst into laughter. "Oh Ra!" she gasped out after her laughter had eased slightly. Seth just stared at her. "What's so funny?" he finally asked.

"Yami," Isis replied

"I still don't understand," Seth informed her oh-so-nicely

"Yami and his excuse about going out this morning he must have been with him all along," Isis nearly started laughing again

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you, now I really understand a lot. If you hadn't explained I would still be baffled," he told her

"Actually," Isis started explaining properly. "This morning until you called me I was in the north part of the gardens, sitting in the flower-bed. If he had been there I would have known."

Seth thought about this and a smile started building up. "Three guesses where he was and the other two don't count!"

"Exactly," Isis replied

"But did you come with me just to tell me this?" Seth asked shrewdly

Isis shrugged. "Well, if the Thief Lord _does_ wake up and we aren't there…" she didn't bother finishing the sentence, she didn't have to.

Seth let the subject go. "We should stop calling him Thief Lord; if we're right then he's not going to be able to go back to being a thief in a hurry."

Isis nodded. "And I don't think he'll want to either"

"Actually since we don't really know much of his past we can't judge," Seth reminded her. By this time they had reached the kitchens. Isis went in while Seth waited, she knew sending Seth would be a very bad idea. His temper was nearly as famous as the Pharaoh's and not even close to controlled. As soon as she was inside everyone stopped working and bowed, Isis smiled at them, she was well known around the lower castes because she was so kind. Her name as the 'Mother Healer' was practically a byword. She spoke up in her sweet voice. "May I have two plates of food? The Pharaoh and a friend of his need it."

The ones at the front immediately nodded. "Just give us a few minutes, Mother Healer."

After some time two plates laden with food were given to her. She half-bowed and thanked them. She quickly went out of the room, refusing the sweets they offered her. "Did you miss me?" she asked when she was outside. Seth was strolling impatiently when she saw him. "Of course not, some time away from you was quite nice," was the cutting reply

Isis, being used to this, wasn't at all abashed or angry. "I know you care a lot but I'm sorry I don't like you that much."

Seth blinked hen she said that and muttered something that sounded like, "Crazy witch", but he didn't reply to her directly so they reached the room in silence. Seth stepped towards the door, he held out his hand to open it but then he let it fall. He turned to Isis and whispered to her, "Listen"

They both listened and from inside the room came the faint sounds of someone screaming and another voice comforting, a deep familiar voice. "What is going on?" he whispered agitated. Isis stepped back and murmured a spell that would allow them to see what was going on inside the room. As the picture appeared her eyes widened and she heard a barely restrained gasp beside her. Bakura was thrashing about in his sleep; Yami was holding him and whispering to him. 'Is he really asleep?' she wondered, Seth beside her was wondering the same thing. But inside Yami was quite sure that he was, 'This is just like last night, did he scream every night? Didn't the guards hear him?' Bakura was fighting him, Yami just held on more tightly, "I love you," he whispered. "I love you". And that calmed him down, he stopped screaming, he was panting hard as if exhausted and he suddenly sat up straight. He was awake and Yami knew it, but he didn't let him go, he still held him, 'I won't let him go until he asks me to', Bakura gazed at him, into fiery pools until Seth opened the door and he and Isis came in. That broke the spell, Bakura turned away and started looking panicky, "It's alright, no one's going to hurt you," Yami tried to soothe him. It didn't work, Bakura opened his mouth but not a word came out. To all three's surprise Bakura's face suddenly closed in then went completely blank. Yami frowned. "What's wrong, why aren't you talking?"

"Yes," Seth muttered, "I thought you would have started screaming by now."

Isis scowled at him, not that it had much effect. "Are you alright? We really aren't going to hurt you." this was to Bakura

Bakura cocked his head, he motioned writing, "What?" Yami asked, "You want a quill?" Affirmative, "And something to write on?" Bakura rolled his eyes as if saying, 'Yes genius' Yami took a quill and a piece of parchment and handed it to Bakura. He read it a second later when it was handed back to him, _My voice has broken, I can't speak_, short and to the point. "Oh," Yami said, he couldn't think of what he could say

Isis looked thoughtful. "Is there any medicine that can help him?" she murmured more to herself than anyone else

Seth shook his head no. "How did you lose your voice anyway?" he asked Bakura

Bakura shrugged irritably. His gestures seemed to say, 'How do I know?' Yami handed the quill and manuscript back to him and asked, "Are you alright otherwise?" Bakura stared at him for a few minutes then wrote, _I'm aching all OVER,_ the capital letters said a lot. Then he suddenly added, _Why do you care anyway?, _Seth read over his shoulder and Yami had to crane his neck trying to see it until it was shoved into his lap. 'What do I say? Why do I care anyway? Do ireally know?,' Isis from the side noticed his indecisionand said, "It doesn't matter now, first we have to take care of that throat"

Seth added, "Have you been shouting a lot lately?"

The other three turned to stare at him. "Well, it was only a question," he protested Bakura shook his head, he grabbed everything out of Yami's lap, "What the…," Yami exclaimed. Bakura ignored him and wrote, _I'm leaving._ Just that, two simple words and they could have caused a catastrophe. Bakura got off the bed, out of sheer willpower he remained standing until he nearly reached the door when he collapsed. For the second time that day Yami raced against time to stop him from getting seriously hurt. Bakura fell into his arms unconscious, Yami was shaking in anger, "What a fool!" Isis tried to calm him down, "What did you expect? He doesn't trust us"

"Yes but…," Yami began when he heard a soft moan, Bakura tried to struggle up andhe found him self in Yami's arms again. The look on his face was one of pure fright. Everything in the room was quiet until…

* * *

Please read and review! By the way, did the chapter make any sense? o.O 


	5. Caring

_

* * *

_

_Recap_

_Everything in the room was quiet until…_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Caring

* * *

…Bakura spoke up quietly, "My voice is back" 

Yami nodded, "That's good, is it hurting?"

Bakura looked like he wanted to say no but, "Actually it does," he admitted still in that oddly quiet voice. He tried to stifle a yawn but he couldn't. Yami smiled, "You can sleep in a minute but you have to eat first"

Isis waved frantically from the background, Seth murmured to Yami, "His voice is not alright, if he isn't careful he'll lose it again. And he'll probably lose it even if he is careful."

Bakura nodded sleepily, "Whatever you say…" he mumbled, quite clearly not taking in a single word of what was being said. Yami shook his head, and walked back to the bed. He dumped Bakura ungracefully on the bed which woke him up soon enough, spluttering and calling out to Yami, "Why exactly did you feel the need to throw me like a sack of potatoes, Pharaoh?"

Strangely enough Yami was still smiling. He turned his back on Bakura and went to the table to get one of the plates of food, he didn't answer Bakura. He took a slice of peach and held it out to Bakura "Eat," he softly commanded. Bakura looked from the fruit to Yami and surprisingly did what he said; he took the slice from Yami's fingers and ate it up quickly. "Not so fast," Yami chided, "You might choke." Bakura simply glared at him, then stuck his tongue out. Seth sat down on the bed holding his forehead in his hands, Isis went on watching the curious scene unfold and Yami burst into laughter. When his laughter lessened he held out a piece of pear, Bakura stubbornly shook his head and turned away. Yami stared at his back thoughtfully for a moment then kept the pear back on the plate and moved towards Bakura who didn't see him because his back was turned. He sat just behind him and asked him, "Bakura? Are you by any chance ticklish?" Bakura turned in surprise and was starting to say, "Why do yo…?" and Yami started tickling him, he moved to the spot that seemed most sensitive, 'His scalp…?' Yami wondered surprised. Finally when Bakura was nearly crying from laughter and he himself was sore in many spots from being hit by a stray arm or foot, Yami stopped. He grinned down at a new Bakura, he was relishing in the beautiful laughter that still spilled from him at intervals. He tried to stand up again and Yami shot up and swept him into his arms, off the ground. "Don't do that," Yami snapped, "It's dangerous, you don't have enough energy to support yourself!" Bakura sniffled, by this time Isis had already shoved Seth out and followed him out herself. Yami ignored it and kept him carefully on the bed. Bakura curled up into a fetal position and small sounds slipped out even though he was obviously trying to muffle them. Yami sighed and lay down beside him, he pulled Bakura towards himself and hugged him from behind, "It's alright, I'm sorry for shouting." he murmured things into the hair of the smaller boy who turned around and fell asleep for neither the first time nor last time in Yami's arms. Yami sighed once more, "I love you Bakura" The boy in his arms stirred but didn't wake up and Yami slowly extracted his limbs from the other boy's and with a last glance left the room. He walked through the cold halls to the warmth of the outside sun. He strolls along and eventually reaches the 'North side' as they had christened the most beautiful part of the garden. He went to the wilder part and sat down behind a tree where he was less likely to be found. With his feet folded up and his head between his knees, Yami tried to think. 'I said I loved him…more than once in fact. And I do. I know I do.' he sighed and shifted to a more comfortable spot. He leaned over to smell a lily and felt himself calm down instantly. "So what do I do?" he murmured unconsciously, "Tell him? But he hates me! And I thought I hated him" he uttered the last part as an afterthought. He fingered the petals of the lily he had been sniffing. Sounds of footsteps came from the direction of the palace; Yami looked up and saw Seth. Neither of them said anything, Seth sat down cross-legged beside Yami. Quietly they watched the sun set, "I didn't realize it had been so long," Yami spoke up. "Neither did I," Seth replied. The silence was comfortable; Yami stretched his arms and broke the peace, "Why are you here? Did Isis send you?"

Seth nodded, "She wanted me to tell you something, but I don't think I need to."

"Is it about Bakura?"

"Yes"

"She knows I love him?"

"Yes"

"Does she know when?"

"No, but we both know it must be before this final fight took place"

"Is that necessary?" Yami asked glancing at him once

"You didn't send him to the Shadow Realm." Seth replied without looking at him

"No…I didn't" he mumbled to himself, "Why didn't I?"

The sun had finished setting, Seth conjured up a ball of fire and told Yami gently, "We have to go, you must face Bakura sometime." Yami nodded and wordlessly followed him inside. Once they were inside they heard a lot of people talking, suddenly one person called out higher than the others, "Pharaoh! The Mother Healer wants you!"

Seth and Yami exchanged a look and started hurrying towards the middle wing where the living quarters of the healers were situated. They burst into Isis' room together. Isis turned around and motioned for them to be quiet. Seth nodded but Yami didn't seem to have even seen it. Like a zombie he walked towards the white bed. With silvery hair and pale ashen cheeks, the patient on it nearly melded into the bed. There were marks to show that he had recently been in a fight but the most obvious mark was the knife slash on one cheek. Isis went and stood next to him; Yami turned sideways and mouthed 'how?' the horror could only be seen in his eyes. They didn't seem to blaze quite as easily as before. Seth stepped forward and took one hand of each and pulled them out of the room. "We'll be able to talk more easily now," he explained when they were outside

Yami nodded and turned to Isis again, "How?" he asked again

Isis seemed to have aged ten years, "An assassin had come into your room. He apparently poured poison in the food that you two had not eaten. After that he tried to take the Puzzle, Bakura woke up while he was doing so. He fought with the man, he won but the man was nearly twice his size. He paid the price, he cares a lot more for you than you thought, Pharaoh."

Seth interrupted, "That means he knew that if Yami was separated from the Puzzle he would die? But he didn't know about the spell connecting him to Yami?"

Isis nodded yes. "Will he die, Isis?" Yami asked

"No," Isis gently replied, "But he might be in shock for some time. He had not recovered enough from his previous experience, physically _or_ mentally to face through this."

"He could have died," Yami whispered with his head in his hands. Then he suddenly looked up, "And the assassin? Have you caught him?" his eyes blazed in an unearthly way. Isis frowned, "Yes, but. Yami!" she exclaimed when he ignored her and started walking away purposefully towards the dungeons, Seth ran and caught him from behind, "Listen, and then do whatever you want," he said coolly.

Yami released himself from Seth and folded his hands; frowning, "Yes?" he asked Isis his voice as cold as nothing seen in the hot lands of Egypt. Isis shivered mentally, "Bakura needs to recover, right now he's only holding out because _you're_ alive and well. That's all good and well but it all means that you have to go on being strong for him. If you start hating and try to shut yourself off from people then more likely than notyou'llclose the connection with him as well."

"And then only Ra himself can save him," Seth finished

Yami looked helplessly from one to the other but they looked stolidly back at him. He sighed, "What can I do? I feel this rage inside me that I couldn't help him. It was my fault that he got hurt anyway!"

Seth softened, "It's your fault that he's alive right now. If it weren't for you he would have had more than three chances to die already."

Isis added her agreement. "Now come on, you have to eat and then go to sleep. You'll probably have a hard day tomorrow."

Yami shook his head stubbornly, "At least let me stay near Bakura. Trade rooms with me Isis, please?"

Isis sighed, "But contact me if it looks like there is going to be a problem"

Yami nodded, "I will."

"And you still have to eat," Seth added. To their surprise Yami agreed willingly. Seeing the look on their faces, "Since I'm sharing my strength with Bakura I have to eat properly for him to get better. Enjoy the willingness while it lasts"

"Oh, we will" Seth and Isis replied in unison, grinning. Yami smiled suddenly remembering how they all got into the habit of speaking together. Seth looked at him curiously, "Share the joke, Yami."

"Do you remember the time we played hooky and every time any of the priestsasked us what we were doing, we answered together and from different parts of the palace?"

Seth started smiling and Isis giggled, "Oh yes, and one of the more obnoxious ones grew so irritated that…"

"He nearly blew up everything within fifty meters." finished Seth chuckling

"Rather unlucky for him since he was in my father's room, no?" said Yami sniggering.

In a few minutes the three were laughing out loud and reliving memories, "That really cheered me up," Yami said when they had finally stopped laughing. Isis nodded while Seth looked around, "What's wrong Seth? Afraid that someone will find out that the big cold-hearted priest was spanked when he was young for having too many candies?" Yami teased

"No. I'm more worried that everyone will find out that our Pharaoh, Ra on earth started crying because an ant came toonear tohim for his comfort." was the reply

"I didn't start crying, there was something in my eye," protested Yami

"Oh, of course! That must have been what happened," said Seth sarcastically.

They were walking towards the kitchen now to pick up some food. In a few minutes they were back in the corridor standing behind the dark brown door. They had been arguing until Yami shook his head and told them that he was sure they were in ear-shot of Bakura, they couldn't risk waking him up. "The pain," Isis had explained, "would be much more obvious if he's awake. I don't think he could take It." she had added, "Or anyone else for that matter". They went inside with quiet, muffled steps. Isis sat in the healer's chair beside the bed, Seth sat in the visitor's chair a safe distance away but Yami sat right on the bed beside Bakura. For a moment he seemed lost in thought while fondling Bakura's face but then he came to himself and smiled at the other two. He turned to his food and ate it up quickly. He asked Isis, "What if he has a nightmare or something?"

Isis looked troubled, "He might but I can't give him a potion for that, some of the pain reducing potions I've given him would react very badly with that"

Yami said, "Can I contact him telepathetically?"

Isis looked at him curiously, "Well, by all known records you should be able to…but why?"

Yami blushed, Seth had looked up from his food and was scrutinizing him carefully, "No reason," he said

Isis was very interested by now but decided to leave it be, Seth was a different matter, "Oooh, the wittle Pharaoh is in wuv" he said putting on a fake baby accent to tease Yami. Yami glared at him and said, "So what if I am?"

Seth stopped and once again looked at him carefully, "So what if you are?" he answered shrugging. Soon the other two left to go to sleep and Yami was left alone with Bakura.

* * *

Yea! I didn't put a cliffy Congratulate me. Anyway, I won't be here from the 21st of December to the 31st so I can't update then, alright? Please read and review. 


	6. Secrets

A/N – For Kat- You're ab-so-lutely right about the gold and silver thing. I misspelled magick on purpose (I think it looks cooler like this) and about the title thing, I want it to show that the three of them (Isis, Yami and Seth) were very close.

_

* * *

Recap__Soon the other two left and Yami was alone with Bakura_

* * *

Secrets

Yami sat down beside Bakura again. 'I wish he hadn't got hurt,' he thought. He caressed Bakura's face and hair; it seemed to keep him calm. Soon, without realizing it Yami had fallen asleep, a restless dream-filled sleep. His hand slipped off Bakura's face and on to the pillow. Perhaps that was why Bakura started getting nightmares, because he lost all anchors to this world. He started screaming, Yami shot up in a second almost as if he had been waiting for it. What do I know? Maybe he was. He tried to talk to Bakura, he sang to him, holding him close but nothing worked. Yami chewed on his bottom lip thinking, 'Should I do it? What if it doesn't work?' he hesitantly kept his right palm on Bakura's forehead and threw all his power into contacting him 'Bakura,' he said mentally, in a calm voice. Screaming wouldn't help and he realized that. He called again and kept on calling and probing Bakura's mind softly. He heard an answering cry, 'Pharaoh!'

'Yes, it's me. What's wrong?' Yami asked, still soft; afraid of scaring him.

'I keep on seeing the day my village was burnt down,' he heard a sort of sob, 'I remember my mother and she told me something later. I…' here it broke off and Yami knew that he was crying, 'I can't see you, where are you?' Bakura asked.

Yami knew that unless they pulled down all the barriers in their minds they wouldn't be able to see each other, 'I'm here, you won't be able to see me,' he replied

'Why not? Can't you see me?' Bakura asked, his voice sounded more childish, Yami noted.

'No I…' he began when he realized he could. Yami was amazed because it meant that subconsciously Bakura had already opened up to him.

Yami sat back and concentrated, one by one he opened all the doors to his mind, 'Can you see me now?'

'It's dim, but…yes I can!' he thought the last part of the sentence sounded a lot more excited than the first. He saw a figure moving up to him, silver hair making the figure very easy to recognize he waved at the figure, 'Bakura, go forward then right, I'm sitting there,' he told mentally while sitting down, legs folded under him.

'I'm almost there,' he heard Bakura saying and sure enough, in a few moments Bakura was there beside him and had sat down beside him. Unlike him, Bakura had sprawled out and relaxed, his hair flying across his face and hiding most of it. Their surroundings were non-descript, simple darkness with a moon and stars dotting the sky at intervals and a single tree under which these two were sitting. Yami moved closer to Bakura, 'Are you alright now?' he asked mentally

'Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?' he heard the cool answer

Yami frowned, 'You sounded like you were crying,' he answered

'Me? Crying? Pharaoh, I don't cry!' he heard but the rage seemed to be more than a little forced.

'Bakura…' he said

'Yes?' there was a distinct scowl present in the tone but that could mean many things.

Yami reached over and brushed away the locks from his eyes and a tear fell into his open palm. 'Bakura…' he said again in his most gentle tone. The one he would use to soothe a child or to calm a frightened kitten. Bakura scooted over to him and buried his face in his chest; Yami held him and let him cry until no more tears were left. 'Do you want to tell me what happened?' he asked Bakura

'N…yes,' he said indecisively. He moved back from Yami and leaned against the tree, 'It was a normal day, I…my parents were not at home. Father had gone out to the fields and Mother was shopping, I had an older sister who was taking care of me,' he paused, Yami didn't press him. If you didn't look closely you wouldn't have thought he was listening at all. 'I was playing when my sister rushed into the room and made me get into the underground shelter that every house had, just in case of earthquakes or other such things. I didn't understand, I was crying. But soon I smelt fire and blood; I only have a few images of this. No clear pictures except…,'

'Except?' Yami prompted

'My mother lying in the sand her face covered in blood, she was nearly unrecognizable. My father was beside her, it was obvious he died trying to protect her. My sister had gone out to protect my frail grandparents and she perished with them. I wandered for days in the desert. In those days villages were like whole kingdoms in themselves, they weren't built close to each other. One night my mother came to me in a dream, she told me to do what my heart wanted and I would find what I need. At the time, all I wanted was revenge. I decided then and there to challenge your father to a Shadow Game as soon as I was strong enough and to kill him. I did get to a village eventually but…they didn't like my looks much,' Bakura glanced at Yami; Yami caught it but kept his face expressionless. 'That's really all…' his voice drifted off

'Oh,' Yami said carefully, taking it all in.

'Are you mad?' Bakura asked

Yami looked at him, tear-tracks running down his face, pale locks wrapping around him and anxious tired eyes that just wanted to sleep. He suddenly sorry for making him worry more, he hugged Bakura again, 'was your name always Bakura?' he asked

'Why?' Bakura asked, his voice muffled.

'It doesn't sound like an Egyptian name,' Yami told him

'I know, it isn't my real name.' Bakura said

'Then what is?' Yami asked

'Is Yami your real name?' Bakura tried to subtly change the subject. Yami understood but he replied anyway, 'No, it isn't.'

'Then what is it?' he asked

'If you tell me, I'll tell you,' Yami replied, smiling. Not that Bakura could see it but he had a strange feeling that he could sense it, just as Yami could sense Bakura's feelings.

Bakura leaned back and looked at Yami, he thought over the deal with a cute frown on his face then he nodded, 'My name is Zahur,' he said shyly

'Flower?' Yami exclaimed, 'How…appropriate. The pale flower of the desert,' he smiled at Bakura who had cocked his head and was staring at Yami. Apparently he hadn't quite thought of it that way. 'So what is your name?' he asked Yami

'Atemu,' was the reply

'Atemu,' Bakura repeated, 'Hope? Looks like my name isn't the only appropriate one here, you are Egypt's hope you know.'

'Not if you ask some of my Priests,' Yami replied dryly, 'In complete confidence of course,' he added.

'Was that a joke?' Bakura demanded

'No, just the truth,' Yami explained

'You mean your High Priests really dislike you?' Bakura asked curiously

'They don't dislike me, they hate me,' Yami said playing with some silky strands of Bakura's hair.

'But why?' Bakura asked

Yami shrugged, 'Probably because they don't want to bow down to someone so much younger than them,' he said

Bakura snorted, 'That is so stupid,'

Yami smiled, 'I know, I think so too and so does Seth and Isis,'

Bakura slowly said, 'Seth is that Priest who's always with you and Isis is the famous 'Mother Healer', right?'

Yami nodded, 'They're my best friends in the world,' he sighed, 'sometimes I think that they are my only friends in the world but Mahado as well is…was a great friend.'

Bakura looked hurt for a moment but it passed soon enough, 'I'm sorry,'

Yani shook his head, 'Forget about it. What is past is past.'

'I suppose so,' Bakura said hesitantly.

Yami told him, 'You need your sleep, go to sleep now or else Isis will have my hide for keeping you up too long,'

Bakura started trembling, he vehemently shook his head, 'I'…I'm scared. I'll have a ni…nightmare again! I know I will. And I'm scared here all alone.'

'Shh…' Yami murmured pulling him into his own lap, 'You're not alone, I'll visit you later and talk to you. I'll make sure that you don't have any more nightmares'. Bakura stopped trembling and slowly fell asleep. Yami made sure that he was safe and exited the recesses of Bakura's mind properly so as not to hurt him. When he was outside, safe and sound he glanced out. From the place of the moon he could tell that it was well into the night and probably near the morning. He decided to get some sleep anyway, he pulled Bakura into his arms and promptly fell asleep.

He woke up well into the morning with Isis and Seth looking at him; one with an amused look and the other with a half-despairing half-angry look. Yami sat up and said, "Good morning,"

Seth replied, "Good morning, Pharaoh," Isis went on looking at him. Finally Yami lost his patience and asked, "What did I do?"

"You shouldn't have disturbed him," Isis replied. There was no need to be formal as there was only themselves and Bakura in the room.

"I didn't disturb him, _he_ disturbed _me_." Yami exclaimed, "I woke up to him screaming and thrashing around, I tried everything I've tried before but he wouldn't go back to sleep, in the end I had to contact him telepathetically and talk to him to calm him down."

"You talked to him telepathetically, how odd," Isis said while Seth was stifling a laugh.

"What's so odd about it?" Yami asked, "I asked you and you said I could do it,"

"Yes, well it's not as simple as that Yami. People can only talk to each other telepathetically if they are so completely in love with each other that they would trust each other with their lives," Isis told him

"Whether that person is trustworthy or not?" Yami asked

"Whether that person is trustworthy or not." Seth replied.

Yami shrugged, "When you think about it; it isn't so surprising. I saved him from death by bonding with him and he saved me by fighting with that assassin. We already have trusted each other with our lives…and just for the score we are both trustworthy."

"Well," Isis said thoughtfully, "there is that," Seth didn't look at all bothered by the news; apparently he was expecting it. Yami's left hand was still around Bakura while the other hand was tugging at one of his blonde bangs. So it was very easy for him to feel Bakura stirring.

* * *

Well, that's that. Sorry for being so late with this chapter. I still say Yami Bakura's too adorable! 


	7. Destruction

_Recap-_

Yami's left hand was still around Bakura while his other hand was tugging one of his blonde bangs. So it was very easy for him to feel Bakura stirring.

* * *

The minute his eyes were fully opened he shot up from his lying position. Unfortunately, with Yami's arm around him that wasn't the easiest thing to do so somehow he managed to end up with his face in Yami's forearm, lying horizontally across his lap.

"So, finally you're awake." Stated Seth

Bakura glared at him and shrugged with his arms crossed as if to say, 'Obviously' but Yami wondered how he actually managed the pose since he was still in Yami's lap. Which, even though it was nice, had to be rectified so regretfully Yami pulled Bakura out of his lap and said, "Did you get any sleep?"

Bakura looked like he would dearly love to punch Yami but he settled for another non-committal shrug. "Are you hungry?" Yami tried again trying to make conversation.

Bakura's stomach chose that very moment to grumble it's complain and Bakura blushed becomingly, the sun's rays fell onto the bed and suddenly Bakura was covered in a haze of golden light and his loose hair flew around him but he didn't try to push it back he simply looked up at Yami with his mud brown eyes, Yami felt a strange urge to reach forward and pull Bakura to him and never let him go but the light passed and took with it the strange moment thought the desire to touch was still there, just buried away at the back of their minds.

Because even Bakura wanted to feel Yami's skin and know that he was for real and though he quenched this feeling angrily it reappeared again and again and took with it a bit of the King of Thieves' will each time. "Are you angry again?" Yami asked him

Bakura raised a quizzical eyebrow, translation: Why would you think so?

"Because you aren't talking," replied Yami patiently. He didn't notice Seth making the universal sign for 'Crazy guy on the loose' and Isis sighing in a tired manner.

Bakura stared at him for a long time as if to check whether he was really sick in the head then he closed his eyes. Yami was about to tell him, "What ar…" when he heard a voice in his head saying, 'Pharaoh, don't tell me you have a short-term memory loss problem, my throat is torn, remember? I can't speak even if I wanted to.'

It was Bakura talking telepathically.'Oh, sorry' Yami replied sheepishly also telepathically, 'I guess I should be getting you some food?'

Some hesitation then, 'It would be welcome…'

'I'll count that as a yes,' this was a statement, not a question so there was no answer.

"Uh…could you get some food for all of us?" Yami asked Seth because Isis with her feminist views was more likely to give him a stinging cheek than do anything productive.

"I and Seth" Isis started

Seth muttered, "Seth and I" but Isis ignored him.

"I and Seth will get some food for the two of you, we've already eaten while you two sleepyheads were wrapped around each other," Isis interrupted and pulled Seth out of the room whispering something that sounded oddly like, "We'd better give the lovers some time with each other." Perhaps she would have thought better of it had she seen the death-glare that followed her until she was out of sight but she didn't see it so we shall never know.

Bakura, staring down at his hands, was once again the color of an overripe tomato though he would have denied it most vehemently had he been asked. Yami glanced around trying desperately to find a neutral topic to break the uncomfortable silence but Bakura did it before him, 'About last night...'

'Yes?' prompted Yami gently

'Thank you for…helping me,' Yami was disappointed; it was obvious that Bakura wanted to say something else but he couldn't force him to say it.

'It's all right, I was glad I could help.' He replied carelessly and immediately felt sorry for it when Bakura started to straighten his back and all the signs that he was going to put on his 'Thief King' mask again was there. On instinct he reached forward and pulled the albino boy into his lap and he murmured, "I'm sorry, my desert flower" into his hair and Bakura clutched at Yami's robe as if he was a blind man clutching at the last ray of light.

He holds onto me as if he will never let go…and I don't mind. I don't want to let go of him either; I can feel in my heart that we belong together and right now all I want to do is push him down on the bed and mark him so that anyone who explores this territory will know that it is already claimed. I try to talk to him, I say, 'Are you feeling well?'

He doesn't answer and I frown, what's wrong I wonder. But the tears are seeping through my robe and I realize what's happening. I loosen my hold on me though I don't want to, 'did I do something wrong?' I ask. He shakes his head but goes on crying. I don't understand, if I didn't do anything and no one else is here then why is he crying? I tentatively ask him that, he looks up and it's obvious that he was crying but he also has a smile on his face.

He says, 'you can be really oblivious sometimes, you know. Atemu,' he says my name as if trying it out, but it sounds perfect falling from his lips, unused but made for him.

What is that supposed to mean, I have no time to think as he pulls out of my embrace and scoots back to a safe distance. The sudden and swift transformations from angry to clingy to self-dependent leave me slightly breathless and I let him do the talking. And he talks; he talks so fast that I don't even understand what he's saying.

I reach forward and catch him firmly by the shoulders and he stops, 'I can't understand what you're saying. A little slower and in Egyptian, please?'

He nods and I let go of his shoulders, or at least I try to. He catches my hands nevertheless and I stay in that position, hands on his shoulders, looking down at him. He tries to say something aloud, that's not good. He could loose his voice trying to talk aloud so I replace one of my hands on his lips and he understands, now he's saying, 'I love you,'

'Is this a joke?' I ask and I'm angry, even if he had understood that I had fallen for him- that was hardly reason to make fun of me and such an elaborate process? What for?

But it isn't a joke, I realize, he has tears in his eyes. I rush to comfort him, mentally kicking myself. Making him cry again. I hug him and say, 'It's alright', telepathically of course.

Tempting him to talk aloud wouldn't be the best thing to do. 'Don't stop talking to me, I won't tell you anything again. It's just that you were so kind to me…' He stumbles over his words and gives me time to pull him away from the bed and to the window. When we reach he flinches away from the sunlight but I hold him around his waist, my chin resting on his head and he has to look out…out into the endless desert with it's beautiful golden sand, out into the sky which covers everyone alike, out where the wind makes his hair blow around and I tell him then, a soft whisper and only the smile on his face tells me that he has heard, "I love you" In the whole lovely scene he's the only thing I can look at. Beautiful.

Every strand of hair shines like pure silver, his eyes are as light and friendly as a deer's, even the scar on his face just enhanced his beauty. I could never get tired of looking at this.

He turns around and he's all right again, he's smiling impishly and I'm immediately wary.

I'm thinking, if I could just slip around his arm then I can tag him and not get caught. Oops, I know that look on his face. He suspects, I don't even want to think about how I know him so well. After all, as a Pharaoh's son he had learnt from the best how to hide his emotions.

I smiled at him again, not that it took any effort. I wanted to smile forever. I slipped away from his grasp, and then I shouted, "Tag, you're it!" and started running. He was paralyzed for a moment, by surprise I assumed but then he began to run after me and Ra! Was he quick! What he didn't have in height he made up for in speed nonetheless I'm no snail myself and we were making a good match of it when his two other friends showed up. The Mother- Isis and the High Priest- Seth.

He stopped running after me and went after them instead, the Mo…no Isis, I corrected myself, was the swifter of mind. Or else she was more playful, perhaps both. For whatever reason Ya…Atemu caught Seth before Isis. He exclaimed, "Tag, you're it!"

I think that Seth realized what was going on but he found playing games degrading. Not that it mattered because Isis started teasing him with the old one, "Nyanyanyanya, you can't catch me," I think there might be a speak between the two but I can feel their powers, they don't belong with each other, probably the spark will end in life-long friendship. We run out into the garden, all of us and we're near the fountain.

Seth's running now, he must feel uncomfortable around me but I'm closest to him so he's running after me; Mother of Gods, he's so fast! Probably he and my Atemu have the same speed but his longer legs give him the advantage. I blush when I realize I've called Atemu mine and with a lot of possessiveness too. But I'm glad I finally have someone to be with, someone who loves me. But I blush far too much.

I start panting from my exertions so soon after all the physically draining things that happen and then I stumble over a rock and fall over. Seth can't stop and he falls on top of me. Twin cries of horror and Atemu and Isis are there to help us up, at first we get up and mumble apologies to each other until I glance into the fountain and look at our reflections. Covered in mud and sweaty and leaves all over us we were a not-so-pretty picture. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

They all look at me as if I was deranged until Seth glances into the water as well and starts grinning if he doesn't laugh and soon we're all laughing. "We'd better get you two fixed up," says Atemu still chuckling

Isis adds to him, "And then you and Bakura have to eat," at the mention of food I'm hungry again and my stomach rumbles, the traitor. I try to walk as Atemu pulls upon my wrist but it's impossible, I fall nearly headlong…and he catches me. My hero. Where would I be without him? Certainly not in this world.

He carries me to the room upstairs and I pout just to put on a show and I try to tickle him. That had some funny consequences but it didn't last. Sigh. I snuggle into him until we reach his room and I'm practically pried off him by his two friends. Isis more than Seth. Apparently she wants to know all the non-existent 'details'. Humph, see if I ever talk to her again.

A month had passed by and now everyone knew about the wedding that was to take place between the Pharaoh and the 'Thief King'. Though people had had doubts about the wisdom, soon all apprehensions disappeared. Bakura was like a new person. So kind and sweet, and his beauty had become nearly legendary. As long as he was alive, all beggars found a morsel or two at the gates and it was rumored that quite a few of the Pharaoh's alliances were made because the messengers and perhaps the Royal Families themselves were too enchanted with Bakura to refuse anything.

But at the moment there was pure chaos, apparently no one had seen Bakura since the afternoon of the day before when they had had lunch and now it was dinnertime. The Pharaoh himself was looking everyone he could think of and his two closest friends were nearly as filled with anger and grief as he was.

"Where can he have gone?" screamed Yami throwing himself on his knees and beating the floor of his bedroom with his fists.

"We have to think about this rationally," said Isis for the fifth time in as many minutes so desperately that Seth wondered whether she was trying to convince herself more than them. As for Seth himself, the stony expression on his face promised whoever was responsible for this a harsh punishment. Priest or no Priest.

Isis and Seth had soon grown to love Bakura like a sibling and were nearly as close to him as they were to Yami barring the several years enmity that was in their past.

Hours of searching had provided no clues but wearily Yami got up to look again when someone burst into the room and hardly stopping to bow started speaking, "Pharaoh, he's back…in the main hall,"

There was no explanation needed as to who 'he' was. The three friends seemed to have wings on their feet as they ran to the 'main hall' as the Assembly Hall was called. When they reached the gruesome sight they saw brought rage to the foremost of their thoughts.

Bakura's white hair and pale face was matted with dry blood and his torn clothes revealed the cuts on his chest and there were dark circles around his eyes and his eyes, Oh Ra! He looked as if he had seen all of Hell's punishments at one go and his eyes were so empty, lifeless. Until he saw Yami, when their eyes met Yami held out his arms and Bakura collapsed into them, seemingly too tired even for words.

* * *

That's all for this chapter folks! I'm gonna update a lot faster now so tune in soon.! 


	8. Death

Standard Disclaimer applies to the song too.

* * *

_Until he saw Yami, when their eyes met Yami held out his arms and Bakura collapsed into them, seemingly too tired even for words_

* * *

"Zahur," murmured Yami, "What happened, love?"

Bakura didn't answer for a moment and Yami nearly panicked, then, "I don't know. I was just taken away…I got away but I had to fight with some people and I think I was far away because I couldn't contact you,"

"But are you alright?" Yami persisted

"Most of this blood isn't mine," replied Bakura, "I'm just mainly tired," saying which he sent Yami a weak smile

At that time, there was a scream of "There he is! He escaped and came here," a girl's voice, Bakura faintly noted. And the four friends seemed to be enveloped in a nightmare.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again _

"What happened?" Isis screamed as they were covered in complete darkness. The sort of darkness where you could not even see your own hands, when your eyes don't adjust. Yami tightened his hold on Bakura and Bakura clutched on for dear life. Only Seth was still calm, he sat down cross-legged and told the others to do the same. He joined his palms and started murmuring a prayer to Ra, the giver of light.

Soon the darkness started to fade away and in what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes they all had their feet back on solid ground although their troubles (as was made blatantly obvious) were far from over. Bakura was lifted up by a bulbous looking yellow light, "A perversion of sane magick," Yami heard Isis snarl but it was muted as if from far away.

"Let go of him," Yami shouted, fisting his hands and struggling to stop his own magick from going and claiming it's soul mate.

"No, Pharaoh. That is unacceptable." Whispered one of the five that were attacking. A boy's voice this time.

Bakura tried to fight the magic but it was too much. "What is this?" he screamed

"It's magic created out of hate!" Seth roared.

'I can't fight it, I need help,' Bakura thought despairingly, 'I don't want this. I'm too weak, even at my strongest I was defeated. Too weak!'

_You'll never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will never rise above_

"Fight it, Bakura! Wait for us. We'll help you," three different voices saying the same thing but Bakura knew it was useless. He couldn't fight it any longer.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

The magick pulling him into the air diminished somewhat. He broke through a small opening in their magickal bubble and was thrown to the other side of the large room. No shock waves, apparently their attackers did have this much control over their power. 'But it's core magick; they don't really know how to control it. They just assume they do, how can I use that to my advantage?' Bakura felt an old hunger stirring in his heart to _win_! He would not lose this battle.

Even as he felt himself slipping back into the Thief King he had truly been before he was planning revenge.

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Then he heard a soft call, nevertheless above all the screaming in the echoing hall, "Zahur,"

He heard it and he broke through the shell that he was creating around himself. Breathing a sigh of relief he realized that he had broken an age-old myth, 'It doesn't take as much time to create a shell as it requires to break it down cleanly as I it was never there, Atemu did that for me. He's my light and hope.'

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
__  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

He was holding out his arms like a safe cavern for Bakura to hide under until the storm passed and Bakura gratefully ran to him. The support, if nothing else, he did need. But when he touched Yami's hand he gasped; feeling a familiar yet stronger power feeding him. "You have both the Puzzle and my Ring," he whispered in awe.

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

Yami nodded, "Soul mates have a lot of additional power just by being together so today our power is enhanced beyond belief, but…"

Bakura waited in dread, he had always hated that word- 'but'. "But," Yami continued, "We do not have the power to fight them and defeat them. Because they have a force field around them, do you know what that is?"

Bakura nodded, he had learnt that from practical experience, "But force fields can break if you apply brute force," he countered

"Theirs is a multiplying force field, I suppose you know what that means as well?" Yami asked

A force field in which every molecule, every atom that was broken would simply break into two and create another half from the power used to break itand join the force field again, trying to break it would merely make it stronger. Bakura nodded once more with a sinking heart, "So there's nothing we can do?" he said in a low voice

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Yami hugged him, "We'll just have to halt it all and ask them what they want," he answered. And he did it, first getting their attention by creating a huge black hole that was swirling with black clouds he called out, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The five slowly collected together and to everybody's surprise, Yami's no less, they kneeled down, "Pharaoh," one of them spoke after a moment, "You have been deceived by the falsebeauty of that rat," he spat at Bakura and glared at him with a intensity that was matched only by the intensity of the hate in his voice.

"You have been deceived by him, he doesn't deserve you," Yami listened to this with growing astonishment; finally he asked, "So that is why you abducted him, for I assume that was you five as well, and performed this attack on the palace?"

They had the grace to look a little worried before one of them stood up and said, "Pharaoh, he would kill you in your sleep as soon as look at you, leave him. You have plenty of people more deserving of your love!"

"Listen," Bakura seemingly had finally gotten tired of being insulted, "I may not, in fact I know that I do not deserve all this happiness but just for the score what makes you think that you deserve his love anymore than I do? The Pharaoh was happy wasn't he? Why didn't you just back off and I don't know," Bakura pretended to think about it for a moment then spat at the boy and said, "trust him?"

"Because," growled another one of them, "You are a worthless street rat, not even close to his position. Not even a noble. However much you may like to think so, 'Thief King' isn't the best title in the land. Not that you even have that anymore, do you?"

Bakura's feelings seemed to have numbed, he could only think, 'It's true, it's all true and Atemu knows it- he will leave me,'

His eyes glazed over and he was about to start crying when he heard his love's strong voice talking again, "It's my choice, perhaps I should thank you for having my best interests at heart but I assure you this is what is best for me." He turned his back on them and pulled the speechless albino into his arms.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

"So be it, Pharaoh. You will suffer with him but not forever! Not forever, you belong to us and you will come back to us, soon" cried the strongest of them throwing back dark brown hair to reveal startling green eyes.

'Green-eyed jealousy,' was all Bakura could think before he was caught in another magical bubble, "This just isn't our day, is it?" asked Yami smiling down at him light-heartedly

"How can you be so calm?" asked Bakura softly, "They're probably going to kill us both and Seth and Isis can't do anything you know," he added as an afterthought

"I know," replied Yami still smiling, "But it doesn't matter- I'm here with you am I not? All I asked for was death with you if I couldn't live my life with you. Do you understand that?"

Bakura rested his head on Yami's chest, 'I never thought of it that way but you're right. I'm happy if I'm with you,' he started speaking telepathically to give the next sign of their love. Yami lifted his head and kissed him and finished the process, it was done. They could feel it in their very beings- the sense of having something new which they had been waiting for. For better or for worse, 'We're together now…' Atemu started

'…Forever,' Zahur finished.

**They had a spell cast on them which would have made them forget everything about each other.**

_They'll never see_

**A powerful spell- but still more powerful was the power of the Millenium Puzzle and Millenium ring put together.**

_I'll never be_

**Though it could not destroy the curse the power protected them and it gave them a way out.**

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

**They would meet each other even after death though they would not have another true life.**

_Burning deep inside of me_

**Until Atemu would help Zahur they wouldn't be able to remember each other but it was worth it because they would be always together after that.**

They were buried together in the same tomb, buried with them were the Puzzle and the Ring. They were blessed with the power of the five remaining Thousand-Year Items. Seth and Isis wept for them and swore never to love they were later buried nears their greatest friends. 

5,000 years later an archaeologist broke into this tomb. However, only Atemu went out to meet him. As per the curse he remembered nothing of his beloved and indeed, nothing of his past life. He only knew that he had a pyramid shaped necklace with the symbol of an eye on itwhich seemed familiar and that he had a destiny to fulfill. That same tomb had another strange item shaped like a rather large ring- it was stolen and sold to another archaeologist who thought it would make a wonderful gift for his eight-year old son, Ryou.

And so it all began…

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_


End file.
